La ville des amoureux ?
by Lucie-owl
Summary: Quand une enquête mène le duo de détectives à Paris, John pense pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de tourisme dans la capitale française. Hélas, c'était sans compter la légère mésaventure qui affecte Sherlock, et par la même occasion le regard que le docteur porte sur lui...
1. Chapter 1

Des reflets jaunes, ponctués çà et là de rouge et de vert, tremblotent sur l'eau en longues langues de couleur, telles des flammes mariées aux lents mouvements du fleuve. Ce dernier passe, sombre et soyeux comme si la nuit liquéfiée s'était glissée langoureusement le long de la ville pour en caresser les rives – éternel amour du nocturne et du citadin. Tandis que tout autour tourbillonne la capitale, charriant son lot de fêtards, de travailleurs fatigués, de touristes à qui les ténèbres enrubannées de néons donnent des âmes de poètes, Sherlock Holmes fixe sans un soupir l'eau docile passer sous lui, indifférent comme elle à l'agitation et au bruit qui, même à cette heure, alourdissent l'atmosphère. Les coudes enfoncés sur la bordure du pont d'où il semble jouer les promeneurs mélancoliques, les mains jointes et pressées sur son menton, il a l'air d'observer avec une bizarre intensité les péniches qui, non loin de là, tanguent contre le quai ; puis son regard se perd dans le fleuve.

Il est toujours dans cette posture lorsqu'un homme, après être passé derrière lui, se retourne sans cesser de marcher et lui jette un regard, de haut en bas, avec un petit sourire collé au coin des lèvres. Sherlock l'ignore superbement, toujours droit et digne, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle des vives ondulations fluviales mais, quand l'indiscret est parti, il rabat contre sa joue imberbe le col de son manteau devenu trop grand. Le geste, un peu trop sec, s'il doit paraître inoffensif à tout passant désintéressé, pourrait néanmoins clairement témoigner, à qui connaît le détective, de la nervosité qui l'habite. La crispation qu'il fait rouler un instant sur ses épaules ne peut que le confirmer.

La nuit murmure toujours sa rumeur sourde, bourdonnement de fourmilière. Lui s'en gorge, sans en avoir l'air, prend la vie citadine comme elle vient : drap sous lequel lover sa pensée. Une pensée qui, pourtant, ne sait guère quelle position prendre, comment se tourner, comment exister, enfin ! quand ce qui l'abrite a été à ce point bouleversé. Sherlock tâche en vain de réfléchir, mais sous son front revient sans cesse, motif obsédant d'une silhouette de puzzle auquel toutes les pièces manqueraient, le _problème_ qui depuis le matin l'étrangle.

« Une fois éliminé l'impossible, ce qui demeure, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être vrai » : sa très chère phrase lui caresse les lèvres, mais comme une amante infidèle – car l'impossible, cette fois, ne se laisse pas éliminer.

Sa poche vibre. Tiré de ses conjectures sans ordre et sans fin, il baisse un regard désintéressé vers l'écran de son téléphone.

 _Où es-tu ? Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe, je vais finir par appeler ton frère._

Des menaces, toujours des menaces... ! Au moins l'agacement de John aura su lui tirer un sourire. Sans y songer il effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, se demandant soudain à quoi doit ressembler ce sourire. La question néanmoins ne garde pas son intérêt bien longtemps, et son portable retourne rapidement se nicher au creux de sa poche, sans qu'il ait fait de réponse. Mais ce soir est un soir où toute immaturité se justifie mille fois...

À ce propos : il se retourne d'un mouvement fluide au moment où un passant, qui traversait le pont d'un pas rapide, arrive à son niveau.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me donner une cigarette, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demande-t-il dans un français parfait.

L'homme hausse tout de même des sourcils rieurs à son accent, et s'arrête de bonne grâce, sans paraître troublé qu'on l'ait deviné fumeur. Mais sans doute y en a-t-il trop, en ville, pour s'étonner encore d'en croiser. Ou peut-être l'inconnu est-il simplement trop occupé à se vouloir charmant pour y penser : son sourire se fait insistant lorsqu'il tend une cigarette dont se saisissent les longs doigts, et c'est avec une galanterie mièvre qu'il l'allume aux lèvres qui la lui demandaient. Celles-ci tirent une bouffée et la fumée s'envole comme un voile entre les deux visages. L'homme ne bouge pas, le même sourire vissé aux fossettes, le regard absorbé par le creux que forment les joues, sous les pommettes, quand elles tirent fort sur le tabac.

Sherlock, sans se soucier de politesse, trop fidèle à lui-même, lance un « merci » un peu sec et se retourne vers la Seine, pour signifier son désintérêt. L'autre heureusement comprend et ne s'attarde pas – esquisse tout juste un sot « good night » mal prononcé avant de reprendre sa route.

Une grande bouffée à nouveau tandis que les coudes retrouvent leur confortable place sur la rambarde du pont et le détective solitaire recouvre de volutes aigres la vision nocturne du jardin d'où émerge, découpée finement dans la nuit, la silhouette massive de Notre-Dame de Paris.

Tout a commencé, un matin comme un autre, par la sonnerie du téléphone, stridente entre deux crissements de rasoir.

Sherlock, tout barbouillé de mousse, la mâchoire tordue vers la droite pour mieux préparer le terrain au passage de la double lame, ne se trouvait guère en état d'aller répondre. Comme il savait de toutes façons pertinemment que John, disparu depuis peu aux toilettes, en sortirait précisément dans six secondes et que l'appel attendrait douze secondes, il ne s'inquiéta pas, et continua sa besogne d'un air appliqué. La porte ne tarda effectivement pas à claquer et le docteur pesta dans sa barbe tout en se hâtant vers le combiné, comme toujours enfoui sous une masse de papiers non identifiés. Sherlock ne tenta pas de le rassurer en lui donnant les détails de ses calculs, ayant fini par comprendre, à force, que son colocataire appréciait moins son génie quand il s'appliquait à analyser des données triviales et personnelles telles que son fonctionnement urologique.

« Sherlock, c'est Lestrade ! »

Évidemment que c'était Lestrade. Il retint cependant l'arrogant « je sais » qui lui titillait la langue et se concentra plutôt à vérifier toute absence de moustache, dans une mimique simiesque que son miroir fut seul, comme chaque matin, à contempler. Dire que John prétendait sans cesse qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour se rendre agréable... !

« Un homicide : la victime est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, poignardée dans le dos dans une ruelle. Tu entends, Sherlock ? On ne lui a rien volé. »

Le miroir put profiter également du spectacle d'un Sherlock Holmes souriant à toutes dents comme un gamin excité, et s'ébrouant dans un sursaut de plaisir sous le jet d'eau froide dont il s'éclaboussa le visage avec empressement.

La victime mordait le sol presque au sens propre : la bouche entrouverte, comme un 'o' de surprise écrasé sur l'asphalte, d'où fuyait un filet de bave tinté de rouge – elle avait dû se fendre la lèvre en chutant. Chacun, autour du corps, faisait mine d'ignorer le grotesque de sa posture, la mauvaise blague des yeux en train de loucher derrière leur opacité morbide, l'angle saugrenu du poignet coincé sous la hanche. Sherlock seul les considéra, sans pudeur mais sans moquerie, simplement comme les éléments factuels qu'ils étaient, au même titre que l'ourlet étrange que formait le col ou que la légère odeur de vin qui se devinait sous celle du cadavre.

« Alors ? »

Lestrade se triturait les mains en fixant son 'consultant' s'activer, nerveux comme il l'était chaque fois qu'il avait recours à l'aide de Sherlock Holmes dans un lieu public et ouvert. Surtout depuis que ce dernier avait gagné quelque renommée dans la presse : on ne savait jamais quels bizarres fans ces genres de célébrités pouvaient attirer !

« Rien n'a été volé et on ne l'a pas sexuellement agressée, rappela-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. C'est une touriste française.

Française, oui mais pas une touriste. »

Quoique personne n'ait rien demandé, trop habitués qu'ils étaient tous à ses déductions pour encore chercher à les comprendre, Sherlock ajouta, avec une emphase exagérée :

« Le vin, enfin ! »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il huma longuement le corps, dans un geste que la situation rendit obscène. Lestrade jura silencieusement en se retournant nerveusement pour vérifier qu'aucun passant armé de caméra n'avait eu l'idée de filmer ce flagrant manque de respect envers la victime. Personne ne s'était arrêté, heureusement, pressée qu'était la ville en cette heure matinale. La voix de John le ramena à la scène.

« Enfin, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas avoir conclu qu'elle était française juste parce qu'elle sent le vin ! C'est un cliché complètement dépassé depuis qu'on en boit partout ailleurs... et ça doit bien faire des siècles. »

Évidemment, le détective n'attendait que ça pour se lancer dans ses raisonnements sans fin.

« Ce n'est de toutes évidences pas une buveuse de vin : à son âge une consommation régulière aurait laissé des traces. De plus elle n'est pas habituée à l'alcool car elle ne marchait pas très droit – regardez la position de ses jambes – et ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle en avait bu beaucoup, l'odeur n'est pas assez forte. C'est pourtant un bon vin, un Nyetimber probablement, on a dû le choisir pour elle : pas quelqu'un de proche, qui aurait su qu'elle n'en boit pas pas un rendez-vous romantique, elle n'est pas habillée pour plutôt un rendez-vous d'affaire, ce qui explique qu'elle en ait bu – par politesse. Or pourquoi lui offrir spécifiquement un bon vin à elle ? Elle n'est pas habillée excessivement richement, elle devait être au même niveau que ceux qui l'ont invitée s'ils avaient de quoi payer ce vin non, ça doit être une sorte de coutume, quelque chose qui ferait qu'on se sente obligé de lui offrir ce bon vin, un vin anglais en plus. Conclusion : c'est une Française à qui on a voulu faire découvrir le patrimoine vinicole local, en supposant, par cliché, que puisqu'elle était française elle aimait et connaissait bien le vin. Et je sais qu'on boit du bon vin ailleurs, John mais le cliché ! il fallait que le cliché soit tenace, justement, et seule la France possède encore cette réputation. »

John ouvrit la bouche et la referma, redressa sa posture d'un balancement d'épaules et ferma son visage, l'air vexé comme chaque fois qu'il se faisait ainsi rabrouer par son colocataire. Par pur dépit, il répliqua que tout ça ne servait pas à grand chose étant donné qu'on l'aurait appris d'un seul coup de fil à ses proches. Personne ne releva sa mauvaise foi.

Pour se donner plus de contenance, et surtout parce qu'il sentait qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre utile, le docteur s'adonna à son propre examen du corps. La blessure, dans le dos, attira son attention et, comme il fronçait les sourcils en la détaillant, Lestrade l'interrogea.

« Non, ce n'est rien, c'est... C'est bizarre, la blessure n'est vraiment pas profonde. On s'est contenté de trancher nettement la moelle épinière : pas besoin d'enfoncer la lame, l'effusion de sang est limitée. Rapide et efficace. Je pense qu'il peut s'agir d'un assassinat professionnel, Greg. »

L'assurance qu'il affichait en énonçant cette déduction perdit cependant quelque peu en crédibilité lorsque, par pur réflexe, il releva vers Sherlock un regard témoignant trop fortement d'une attente de confirmation.

« Brillant, John, très bien observé !

Merci. »

Malgré le calme de son ton, un petit air satisfait commençait à naître sur le visage jusque là sérieux de John. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'éclore.

« Très bien observé, et très mal compris.

Évidemment... Qu'est-ce qui m'a échappé ?

La blessure n'est pas profonde, le coup n'a pas été violent... simplement parce qu'on n'a pas cherché à la tuer.

On n'a pas... ? répéta Lestrade, incrédule. "On" y est bien arrivé pourtant ! »

Sherlock eut un de ces sourires, comme de l'amusement d'un adulte face aux mignonnes bêtises que déblatère un enfant, qui agaçaient tant ceux qui le côtoyaient. Lestrade tâcha de ne pas s'en vexer, l'habitude aidant, et sachant surtout que les explications finiraient par suivre. Elles ne tardèrent pas, en effet :

« Le coup a été efficace, pourtant ce n'était pas un geste net et maîtrisé : on voit que la lame a dévié, regardez, _regardez_ vraiment. C'est probablement l'épaule qui était visée, mais la victime a commencé à se tourner au moment où le coup allait être porté. Un accident, donc. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres de protester sur l'euphémisme de l'expression, et enchaîna :

« D'après l'état des poches on voit qu'elles n'ont pas été fouillées – à part par vos hommes, Lestrade, mais qui eux s'y sont pris précautionneusement (enfin tout est relatif), alors qu'un criminel venant de tuer ou de blesser aurait été plus empressé et aurait davantage dérangé la tenue. En revanche on a pris son pouls, le col de son manteau a été plié au niveau de la carotide, mais seulement sur l'arrière du cou, ce n'est donc pas elle qui l'avait dérangé. L'agresseur n'avait pas l'intention de tuer : quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait fait pourtant, il s'est enfui sans prendre la peine de lui faire les poches. Il connaissait la victime, sans quoi il n'aurait pas cherché à la blesser seulement, et il n'aurait pas eu de scrupule à la fouiller, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui elle était non, c'est quelqu'un qui la connaissait et qu'elle gênait, qui voulait lui faire peur ou l'handicaper pour une raison ou une autre. Conclusion : découvrez qui parmi ses collègues français était à Londres en même temps qu'elle, et vous aurez son assassin. »

Un claquement de manteau et Sherlock Holmes disparaissait déjà dans le petit matin londonien.

Avant de le suivre, exaspéré comme tout le monde par ce (mauvais) goût du spectaculaire propre au détective, John se tourna vers Lestrade avec son éternel air de s'excuser pour lui :

« Tiens-nous au courant de la résolution, hein ? »

L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là – elle était alors déjà terminée dans l'esprit de Sherlock – mais Lestrade rappela en effet pour les informer que les collègues, au nombre de trois, étaient repartis à Paris le matin même.

De là était venu le coup de tête.

Avait-il vraiment tenu à résoudre l'enquête jusqu'au bout ? Ou s'ennuyait-il seulement, comme trop souvent, et avait-il vu là quelque occasion de rompre la monotonie ? Sherlock, du moins, avait décidé qu'il était impératif de sauter dans le premier Eurostar disponible, direction la capitale française. John n'avait guère eu le temps de protester, et il lui avait bien fallu le suivre, comme toujours.

C'était la première fois que John Watson allait à Paris. Il avait déjà voyagé, principalement dans le cadre de l'armée, et quelques fois pendant les vacances, avec sa sœur, à l'époque où elle pouvait encore passer deux soirs de suite sans finir ivre et misérable dans son canapé aussi imbibé qu'elle. Mais ces dernières années ne lui avaient pas permis de se consacrer au tourisme et, il devait bien l'admettre, quelques mois plus tôt il ne se serait pas cru capable de quitter à nouveau l'Angleterre. Pourtant il avait suffis à Sherlock de s'exclamer « allons ! » – et il était allé.

En sortant de la gare, sa maigre valise sous le bras, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait voulu s'intéresser à la ville. Le quartier n'était pas l'un des plus beaux, encore moins l'un des plus prisés touristiquement, mais il avait tout de suite constaté des nuances dans l'architecture des immeubles, dans la construction des rues. Lorsque Sherlock l'avait poussé à l'intérieur d'un taxi – qui ressemblait bizarrement à n'importe quelle voiture, si on omettait le petit panneau sur le capot –, il avait observé défiler le paysage urbain avec cette excitation sourde des découvertes qu'il croyait pourtant avoir perdue.

Leur hôtel se situait vers le sud, près du Jardin du Luxembourg. Leur taxi pour s'y rendre traversa la Seine et s'engouffra dans une succession de petites rues, opérant sans doute par là toute une somme de détours inutiles mais qui ravirent le docteur. Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque, lui qui pourtant devait avoir déterminé le trajet le plus efficace d'un seul coup d'œil sur le plan. De la considération pour l'éblouissement de son ami, sans doute mais peut-être également une manière de se racheter, à l'avance, pour avoir décidé de l'abandonner avec leurs deux valises au pied de l'hôtel. John lui pardonna malgré son froncement de sourcils lorsqu'il se fit presque éjecter du véhicule : il savait bien à quel point le détective pouvait être pressé de résoudre une affaire lorsqu'elle lui exposait la moindre petite résistance. Et puis il avait bien envie de se promener, de visiter, de faire tout à fait le _touriste_ , enfin – ce qui, à n'en pas douter, devait répugner au grand Sherlock Holmes.

Il paya donc les deux chambres, monta les valises, installa rapidement les affaires et, après avoir acheté un guide dans le hall de l'hôtel, se livra tout entier à son exploration.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit café du quartier, mal assis en terrasse – mais John semblait ne pas vouloir perdre une miette de sa première nuit parisienne.

« J'ai aussi visité la Comédie Française et les bâtiments du Louvre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le musée malheureusement, il y avait la queue et il se faisait tard. Enfin, ce sera pour une autre fois, cette journée a été suffisamment remplie : j'ai les pieds en compote ! Je n'avais pas autant marché depuis... »

Son soudain silence ne fit pas réagir Sherlock, qui fixait la rue d'un air pensif. John savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il l'avait écouté, et enregistré tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se racla donc la gorge et demanda d'un ton détaché, histoire de lancer la conversation sur ce qui intéressait vraiment le détective :

« Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Il eut la réponse qu'il demandait, à défaut de l'avoir vraiment voulue : une description détaillée de l'affaire de la Française poignardée, avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert de rivalités professionnelles dans son entreprise – une agence immobilière lancée récemment dans l'échange de pied-à-terre entre capitales européennes. De trois suspects il était descendu à deux, l'un s'étant avéré gaucher. Quant au reste de la journée, il l'avait passé chez des cavistes, à perfectionner son identification des vins. L'enquête l'avait inspiré.

« Tu n'as rien visité, alors ? Je sais que tu connais déjà la ville, mais ça ne t'intéresse pas de...

Pour quoi faire ? Les monuments n'ont pas changé et si je voulais les voir une recherche Google suffirait. Quant aux gens ils sont pareils partout, Londres, ici, Bangkok, il n'y a que la langue et les simagrées qui changent ! »

John ne répondit pas se contenta de triturer son plat du bout de la fourchette. Pas boudeur mais mélancolique.

Sherlock se tut pour observer son compagnon. Puis il ne dit plus rien, ne tâcha pas de rattraper sa brusquerie mais il commanda le vin qui lui sembla convenir le mieux au caractère du docteur d'après les observations qu'il avait faites, et s'en prit même un verre, pour accompagner.

John fut de meilleure humeur pendant le reste de la soirée.

Ce fut le lendemain, alors qu'il se réveillait l'esprit clair, déjà presque entièrement défait des rêves de la nuit dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se rappeler, concentré plutôt sur sa volonté de retourner finir l'enquête à l'agence, que Sherlock se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son pyjama, déjà, ne le ceignait pas comme il aurait dû : trop large à certains endroits. Et puis autre chose, une sensation diffuse. Comme une absence, mais une présence également... L'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus comme avant, que quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ?

Il se leva, et fut frappé immédiatement par la réalisation très exacte de ce qui _manquait_. Comme c'était tout à fait impossible, néanmoins, il se convainquit que ça n'était là qu'une impression, un vertige au réveil. Il aurait aimé conclure qu'il rêvait encore, tout simplement mais son esprit fonctionnait trop bien pour le laisser se rabattre sur un aussi facile échappatoire.

Il tituba – pas d'autre mot – vers la salle de bain, où il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage les gouttes se mêlèrent à la sueur serrée qu'il commençait à sentir perler sur son front. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image de ses yeux, toujours les mêmes, mais écarquillés par une sorte d'angoisse diffuse qu'il ne parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à contenir. Il cligna une fois, deux fois des paupières. Puis ce fut son visage entier qui lui apparut.

Ses lèvres lui parurent fines, plus ondulées qu'elles ne l'étaient d'ordinaire. Son nez n'avait pas changé, ni le saillant de ses pommettes mais toute la mâchoire semblait avoir été limée, de la base des oreilles jusqu'au menton, lui-même affiné, et le cou, plus mince, et le front, plus petit. Ses tempes s'étaient assouplies. Ses sourcils, moins fournis, soulignaient désormais son regard d'une insistance plus douce, plus... féminine.

Il n'eut pas besoin de détailler son corps pour confirmer que tous les changements qu'il ressentait étaient aussi réels que la transformation de ses traits.

Comme la tête commençait à lui tourner, entraînant avec elle une nausée qui le traversait en frémissements incontrôlés, il se traîna de nouveau vers son lit, où il s'assit en tremblant légèrement. Là, il expérimenta un trouble comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, pas même à Baskerville et le doute qui le frappa, cette fois, engloutit tout le reste sous son magma épais et blanc.

Il demeura ainsi prostré, dans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien et qui pourtant en avait toutes les sensations, dans cette prison sans issue aux parois de laquelle son esprit se heurtait dans de grands mouvements désespérés, pour finir par tomber, abattu, avant de se relever dans une bouffée d'angoisse et de recommencer à se débattre en vain.

Quand un semblant de logique parvint à s'extirper de sous ce front devenu trop fin, et que ses yeux – à présent plus allongés – recommencèrent à distinguer les contours de la pièce, Sherlock ne put penser qu'à une chose : il lui fallait partir, vite, avant d'être vu ainsi.

Dès qu'il fut en mesure de se tenir debout sans sentir ses jambes – si galbées sous le soyeux tissu du pyjama – se dérober sous lui, il s'habilla en vitesse, ne coulant sur ses formes nouvelles qu'un regard absent, prétendant noyer dans ce flou tout intérêt et tout trouble que sa conscience se refusait encore à admettre. Il n'enregistra les informations que dans un coin reculé de son esprit, suffisamment loin pour pouvoir considérer le ferme bouton de ses seins, le creux souple de ses hanches, le vide vers lequel plongeait l'aine, sans en tirer ni affolement ni autre sensation ne rentrant pas dans le moule carré de ses habitudes.

Quoique très peu à l'aise dans une tenue et des chaussures devenues trop grandes – sauf la chemise, qui bizarrement avait sa taille –, il n'attendit pas davantage avant de quitter sa chambre, et de s'enfoncer dans Paris le plus loin possible de l'hôtel, de John.

Il tire une nouvelle bouffée, la souffle cette fois sur la Seine. Les volutes en se dissipant semblent imiter la danse de l'eau, et il tâche d'oublier, encore, ce qu'il est devenu de l'autre côté de la bordure du pont. Mais sa malédiction a tout bien orchestré : son esprit, même incapable de comprendre, ne cesse jamais de revenir au problème, de le tourner et retourner à l'en rendre fou. Son génie : sa croix.

Il va falloir qu'il finisse par avertir John, songe-t-il dans une énième tentative de rationaliser sa situation. Mais comment le lui dire ? Car ce qui le torture, plus encore que d'admettre son état et de se faire voir dans ce corps de femme, est de devoir avouer qu'il n'y comprend, pour une fois, absolument rien.

Ses doigts tremblent un peu en amenant la cigarette à ses lèvres, et il les serre en respirant profondément la fumée pour tenter de retrouver un calme qui lui échappe. Se séparer du corps, se séparer des sentiments. Ne devenir qu'être de logique, sans entraves...

Sa poche vibre à nouveau.

 _Est-ce que tu as au moins terminé l'enquête ?_

Il hésite un moment, puis finit par taper avec brusquerie :

 _Y travaille. Te tiendrai au courant._

C'est un mensonge. Il a en réalité résolu l'affaire le jour même. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Après avoir erré pendant près d'une heure dans les rues et jardins, livré à son désarroi et au nouveau regard des passants, il a décidé d'utiliser cette tournure inattendue des événements à son avantage. Parce que non encore connu de l'agence sous sa nouvelle apparence, il y est retourné et, profitant du préjugé universel qui fait que les gens se méfient toujours moins des femmes, a pu se glisser dans un bureau et fouiller l'ordinateur d'un agent à l'attention trop facilement détournée par certains éléments féminins. Sherlock Holmes, même du fond du désespoir, ne laisse après tout jamais d'utiliser efficacement tout ce qui lui est laissé – serait-ce même son propre corps.

Rien d'inattendu : la victime voulait s'approprier tout le crédit de l'opération d'alliance avec l'agence londonienne pour que tous les contrats passent nécessairement par elle l'un de ses collègues, s'en étant aperçu, avait décidé de l'envoyer à l'hôpital le temps de récupérer son dossier mais l'attaque avait mal tourné.

Sherlock pourtant ne compte pas prévenir Lestrade, encore moins John : car alors il lui faudra rentrer à Londres. Et cela, bien évidemment, il s'y refuse absolument tant qu'il ne sera pas retourné à son état normal.

Mais comment, justement, inverser un phénomène dont il ne comprend rien, pas même la possibilité de son existence ? Il se frotte le front, du pouce de la main qui tient toujours la cigarette : le point entre les deux yeux, là, qui semble toujours abriter un creux sans fin où vont se loger toutes les angoisses. Il respire à plein poumons l'odeur de tabac et de gaz d'échappement, piquante de froid. Soupire à s'en fendre la poitrine.

Il est là, dans la même position crispée qu'il n'a pas quittée depuis qu'il a commencé à fumer, en train de réfléchir ou plutôt de le tenter vainement, quand tout à coup une main glisse contre la sienne pour lui prendre la cigarette, tandis qu'une autre, langoureuse, effleure sa hanche avant de s'effacer. Il se retourne légèrement, sans sursaut – encore maître de ces émotions-là. Tout proche de son propre visage, si proche que leur souffle lui vient caresser les paupières, des lèvres rouge sang tirent une bouffée avec un air malicieux logé dans le pli du sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux traits rouges, intenses dans l'ombre du soir, s'entrouvrent pour laisser s'échapper mollement une fumée rendue opaque par le froid. Celle-ci entoure le nez fin en boucles lourdes, roule sur les pommettes, s'entortille aux cils dont l'épaisseur dévoile, sous une ligne bleue, le regard perçant d'Irene Adler.

Sherlock ne bouge pas. Il fixe ces yeux qui le dévorent, fait mine d'ignorer les lèvres qui, pourtant, cherchent de toute évidence à attirer son attention par leur couleur vive et leur souple entrebâillement. Irene, elle, ne se gêne pas pour admirer avec un pétillement dans la pupille toutes les nouveautés dont sa récente féminité a sculpté le visage du détective.

Nul besoin de se demander si elle a compris qui il était : elle le sait, bien sûr, elle le savait avant de l'aborder, avant de prendre la décision de venir, même. Mais n'est-ce là que le fruit de son savant espionnage, ou détient-elle quelque pièce du puzzle qui échappe encore désespérément au pourtant principal concerné ?

Ce n'est pas lui qui brisera le silence le premier, pourtant. Il le fait d'ordinaire – car il sait bien que sinon elle alourdirait ce silence de quelque chose de sexuel. Mais cette fois, elle est trop fascinée elle a trop à observer pour se taire et faire la langoureuse, elle finira par craquer. Alors il ne bouge toujours pas tandis qu'elle prend une nouvelle bouffée, la lui souffle au visage tout juste s'autorise-t-il un bref clignement d'yeux. Puis, comme elle fait tourner entre ses doigts ce qui reste de la cigarette pour lui en présenter le filtre, il entre-ouvre la bouche et s'en saisit, délicatement. Toujours sans un mot.

Enfin Irene sourit de toutes ses dents, prend une grande inspiration par le nez et se détourne vers la vue que Sherlock admirait quelques instants auparavant : Notre-Dame, et le jardin qui y grimpe dans la nuit, éclairé par les feux de la Seine.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Et d'un romantique... ! »

Elle semble se perdre à son tour dans l'observation rêveuse de ce spectacle qu'ont dû admirer tant de couples, par des soirs comme celui-ci, en se tenant la main ou le bras, heureux de leur niaiserie. Sans doute tout ça lui évoque-t-il quelque chose de précis, car quand son regard se porte à nouveau sur Sherlock, elle a dans les plis du sourire tout un monde de sous-entendus.

« Mais après tout, ajoute-t-elle après un moment, tu as toujours été un grand sensible... »

Il ne répond pas à la provocation. Elle sait ce qu'il en pense, et cherche justement à le faire tiquer. Il se serait fait un plaisir de répliquer, comme toujours, s'il n'avait pas eu de plus importantes préoccupations que son honneur de sociopathe aussi se contente-t-il de tirer calmement sur sa cigarette récupérée. Elle lui envoie un haussement de sourcils coquin : c'est qu'il a les lèvres là où se sont posées les siennes. Comme il prétend toujours l'ignorer, elle reprend :

« Vraiment, ça te va encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. La belle Sherlock Holmes ! Un peu de maquillage, et je dirais même qu'on se ressemble follement. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il la croit volontiers : ces yeux écarquillés, ce frémissement de la narine, elle ne les feint pas. De toute évidence, Irene voit dans ce visage dont elle ne détache pas le regard quelque chose qui la ravit. Il ne se souvient que vaguement de ce qu'il a pu observer dans la glace ce matin – ou prétend mal s'en souvenir, plutôt – mais il n'ignore pas que sa ressemblance avec la Femme, déjà remarquable lorsqu'il était un homme, a dû être décuplée par sa transformation. Et en effet, ses yeux, déjà de la même teinte, ont à présent la même courbe de paupières ses pommettes assoient la finesse de son visage en semblant n'attendre qu'un trait de fard pour mieux épouser leurs semblables, en face même son nez, s'il ne s'est pas redressé ainsi que pointe celui d'Irene Adler, a gagné quelque étroitesse qui les rapproche quant à la bouche, étirée comme un morceau de guimauve, il ne lui manque pour être un miroir de celle qui la désire que le rouge que porte cette dernière, et qu'elle ne rechignerait vraisemblablement pas à lui donner par contact direct.

Sherlock se recule imperceptiblement, trop conscient de ce vertige entre leurs visages, ainsi que deux images trop semblables cherchent à se coller pour mieux repérer par calque leurs éventuelles différences. Lui ne se soucie pas suffisamment de ces différences.

Il laisse encore passer quelques secondes de silence, puis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Venue admirer le spécimen, je suppose ?

Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rater ça, tout de même ? réplique-t-elle immédiatement d'un ton taquin.

Le bruit court, alors ? Dis-moi, dois-je me préparer à voir débarquer Moriarty, Mycroft, tout le petit peuple de ceux que j'ai jamais bafoués, venus avec casquettes et appareils photos pour se payer la tête du détective changé en fillette ?

Oh, mais tu n'as rien d'une fillette... »

C'est presque dans un roucoulement qu'Irene susurre sa dernière phrase, le visage à nouveau tout proche de celui de Sherlock. Il fronce les sourcils, le regard dur, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus l'air d'un homme fâché dans cette mimique, mais bien d'une reine de glace, sublime dans sa sévérité et la distance hautaine de son front. À visage différent, différents effets pour chaque contraction de muscle – tout un monde à redécouvrir.

Il n'a rien d'une fillette, non car il a trop d'une femme, trop de ce charisme involontaire, de cette sensualité que les désirs d'autrui veulent de force y appliquer – trop de la belle femme que le monde jamais ne veut laisser en paix dans l'ignorance de sa beauté. Il ne sait pas encore les coups de fouets qu'occasionnent chacun de ses battements de paupières dans la poitrine des innombrables mouches attirées par sa lumière. Il ne sait pas même ces mouches, n'a conscience encore que du papillon, mais papillon arachnoïde, qui lui sourit toujours paisiblement.

Ce qu'il sent, en revanche, c'est tout l'érotisme de son corps, tiré des moindres parcelles de son être par le désir dont l'enveloppe Irene. Elle lui faisait déjà ce désagréable effet quand elle flirtait avec lui, lui homme, si peu habitué à la sensualité mais c'est pire à présent, car il n'a pas suffisamment l'expérience de ce corps. Il n'y a pas encore gravé, dans chaque recoin, toute une somme d'habitudes chastes et blasées auxquelles se raccrocher pour amoindrir les effets de la tension sexuelle qu'on y veut déverser : aussi la nouveauté de l'érotisme tâche-t-elle d'épouser de force la nouveauté de sa féminité.

Rien d'étonnant, alors, à ce que son froncement de sourcils et la sévérité qu'il cherche à donner à ses traits se teignent malgré lui des reflets de la 'dominatrix' elle-même :

« Oh ! Oui... Une cravache et tu serais tout bonnement _parfaite_... Si tu voulais jouer à ma rivale, nous aurions des compétitions sans fin. »

Comme les doigts d'Irene, après avoir frôlé le pli, en bas du front, où se rejoignent ses sourcils, se perdent à caresser sa mâchoire, Sherlock se détourne froidement. Trop de choses lui échappent pour qu'il prenne le risque de se livrer ainsi à un contact qui comprend tout mieux que lui. Il fait un pas vers la gauche, pour s'éloigner de ce corps qui émane sans s'en cacher toute son attirance pour le sien, et jette sa cigarette à l'eau. Là, il respire profondément, sans en avoir l'air, regagne son calme. Mycroft aurait de quoi rire quant à son affolement face au sexe ! Sherlock, piqué par cette simple idée que les moqueries de son frère puissent gagner – même si lui n'est pas là pour en profiter –, parvient à se reprendre. Ignore la petite voix qui lui susurre que, si Mycroft était effectivement là, il aurait un bien plus important sujet de moquerie.

De retour à ses réflexions et calculs que n'entrave plus qu'un dernier reste d'anxiété, il songe aux infinies façons de tirer partie de cette sexualisation dont, même sans la connaître, il refuse de faire une faiblesse. Rien n'est mieux manipulable, se dit-il, qu'un désir rendu plus fort par sa frustration même. Il a pu l'expérimenter déjà quand Irene tentait de le séduire, lors de leurs premières rencontres. Or aujourd'hui l'attirance qu'il exerce sur elle s'est multipliée, enflammée par rapport à ces quelques instants intimes trop tachés de masculin elle est palpable presque dans la palpitation que la gorge d'Irene Adler exhibe volontairement – car pourquoi, sinon, ne pas porter d'écharpe dans ce froid ? Elle prend trop de plaisir à constater le nouvel état de son corps lui s'en servira, car il veut des réponses.

Ainsi qu'il le pensait, quelques secondes de ce retrait effarouché suffisent à relancer les aveux de celle qui, trop pressée de pouvoir se rapprocher à nouveau de lui, cherche à le rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'est encore au courant. Je pourrais prévenir Jim, bien sûr... Mais pour tout te dire, j'ai bien envie de te garder ainsi pour moi toute seule. »

Elle ne cherche pas encore à avancer vers lui, accoudée à la barrière du pont à l'endroit précis où il l'a laissée. Sans doute tâche-t-elle de respecter les réserves prudes de celui désormais vierge dans tous les sens du terme. Ça ne l'empêche pas de lui envoyer d'un sourire, à travers les deux mètres qui les séparent, toute la lourdeur de ses fantasmes.

Maintenant, l'attirer : puisque l'autre aime _dominer_ , autant l'appeler de cette route où elle glissera plus facilement. Sherlock peint donc, véritablement comme un artiste composerait sa toile, l'expression de son visage. Pas de tremblement des lèvres ni d'yeux mouillés : trop évident, trop différent de lui. Non, il déploie tout son talent de subtilité ce soir, pour Irene et son esprit presque voisin du sien. Il fait passer une ombre sur ses paupières, glisse un pli amer aux coins de ses lèvres. Acteur depuis toujours il devient actrice, entre dans le rôle de la damoiselle en détresse qui ne s'admet pas sous l'armure encore dure du chevalier qu'elle prétend vainement être.

« Je... »

Il n'insiste pas trop sur l'hésitation, juste assez pour se rendre crédible y associe une crispation de tout son dos, comme si son être entier s'opposait à formuler un aveu qui, certes, lui écorche les lèvres :

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il tourne son visage, rendu plus pâle encore sous la lumière blême du plus proche lampadaire, vers Irene. Sa voix reste stable, mais comme sèche, friable.

« Je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin. J'ai subi quelque chose qui me dépasse, et... le pire est que je ne peux pas même commencer à chercher de solution car alors il faudrait que je prenne en considération ma nouvelle situation – or cela est impossible, cette situation est impossible. »

Il se rend compte vers la fin que sa voix s'est brisée, ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas prévu. Sa main, serrée contre la balustrade, est parcourue d'un tremblement qu'il n'a pas ordonné. Il maudit intérieurement ce corps qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore : mauvaise foi, bien sûr ! Il ne le sait que trop bien : ce qui l'a rattrapé et ainsi secoué n'est autre que la vérité qu'il a dû formuler, et non pas quelque inexactitude physiologique. Toute l'angoisse qu'il se refusait à admettre a fui des lèvres du personnage qu'il voulait interpréter : la détresse du rôle, parce que trop connue par l'acteur lui-même, a contaminé ce dernier.

Comme il ne sait pas quelle expression ce corps qui ne lui obéit pas risque de lui faire prendre, et aussi en partie pour continuer sur sa lancée de réactions exagérées, il baisse soudain la tête vers la Seine, mimant un vertige ou un hoquet.

L'effet est immédiat.

Irene, si elle le rattrape et le cache presque immédiatement, laisse échapper une seconde un regard serré d'inquiétude. Sherlock l'observe, de sous le flot de mèches qui lui bat les yeux, se recomposer avec cette efficacité et cette rigueur qu'il ne connaît sinon que chez Moriarty et lui-même. C'est un air goguenard parfaitement convainquant qu'elle affiche aussitôt par dessus cette fêlure dans le masque, alors qu'elle commence à s'approcher.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te trouble tant, ma belle : c'est là un impossible très réussi dont tu as hérité. Pourquoi ne pas te laisser en profiter, comme tu n'as jamais su profiter de ta virilité... ? »

La silhouette sombre, toujours abandonnée à elle-même au dessus du fleuve où elle semble prête à se jeter, ne lui répond pas. Puis un frémissement la parcourt, bientôt se mue en tremblement convulsif que les épaules peinent à contenir. Irene se fait davantage câline, mais sans se répartir de l'ironie qui sied si bien au velours de sa voix :

« Allons, allons... ce n'est pas si terrible, enfin ! Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état ! »

Sherlock se crispe soudain, violemment. La Femme ne s'en rend pas compte et poursuit, en se rapprochant plus près encore, doucement, féline :

« Tu sais que le désespoir te va magnifiquement bien ? Ça doit être ce côté ténébreux. Au féminin, crois-moi, c'est un délice... »

Elle tend la main vers le moutonnement sombre que sont les cheveux de Sherlock mais s'arrête avant d'avoir pu y glisser les doigts : le détective a relevé la tête, et sous l'ombre qu'y projette son front, son visage porte un air assassin. Ses yeux vrillent d'une haine sourde, qui ne sait plus même si elle est feinte ou non, au point que la 'dominatrix' doit se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la pulsion qui lui intime de reculer.

« « Si j'avais su » ? C'est donc toi. »

La voix est glacée, tranchante. Irene ne peut retenir un frémissement – mais n'est-il pas en partie de plaisir ? Elle a cependant la prudence de laisser retomber sa main à son côté. Sans nier – elle avait probablement l'intention de lui avouer son implication tôt ou tard – et d'un ton qui ne joue plus à la séduction mais esquisse, sous une neutralité polie, quelque mélancolie, elle répond :

« C'était devenu _nécessaire_ , d'une certaine façon. Tu me pardonneras, va ! je le sais bien.

Dis-moi comment revenir à la normale. »

Sherlock s'est redressé entièrement et fixe celle qui a décidé de devenir son bourreau sans plus un seul reflet d'amusement au fond des pupilles. Il cherche sur elle les réponses auxquelles il aspire, mais ne trouve rien : elle a pris la précaution d'enfiler un vieux manteau, qui lui livre les indices de ce qu'elle a fait avec lorsqu'elle le portait à Londres, quelques semaines plus tôt – mais rien qui puisse lui indiquer quoi que ce soit sur ses occupations actuelles. Comme toujours, elle a tout prévu.

« Voyons, où serait le jeu ? »

Alors il sait qu'il ne tirera rien d'elle. C'est un nouveau jeu, un tout aussi dangereux que le premier un que le goût de sa précédente défaite l'excitera davantage à gagner. C'est un jeu, en outre, dont elle a jeté les bases sur un terrain qu'elle connaît par cœur, et que lui n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré. Peu importe, alors, qu'il ne veuille pas y jouer : elle l'y a plongé sans se soucier de son avis, par un moyen qui lui échappe encore et, parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir l'en tirer, il lui faudra nécessairement participer, que cela lui plaise ou non. Ou bien il demeurera à jamais dans l'état dans lequel elle l'a précipité.

Elle lui offre un sourire carnassier, comme un acquiescement cynique à ces déductions muettes.

Une voiture s'est arrêtée au bord du trottoir. Irene, d'un mouvement rapide et souple, se saisit de la main féminine qu'est devenue celle de Sherlock, et y dépose un baiser puis elle s'engouffre sans attendre par une portière ouverte. Alors que le véhicule silencieux commence à filer, elle passe la tête par la fenêtre, et lance d'une voix ayant recouvré tous ses accents légers, dans un vouvoiement que leur proximité depuis le Soudan a rendu désuet :

« La solution à vos problèmes n'est pas si loin, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ! Elle viendra à vous en temps et en heure. En attendant, profitez donc ! »

La voix se perd, comme un écho, tandis que la voiture disparaît dans la nuit citadine. Sherlock a tout retenu, de la plaque d'immatriculation aux détails du nœud papillon du chauffeur – mais il sait d'avance que ça ne le mènera nulle part. Irene, après tout, sait orchestrer les moindres détails de ses mouvements. À lui de jouer, maintenant, sans doute.

Alors il lève devant ses yeux sa main marquée de rouge, se surprend lui-même à esquisser un sourire au milieu de sa colère encore chaude puis il rabat le col de son manteau sur ses joues désormais colorées – par la colère, certainement, mais peut-être pas seulement – et s'enfonce à son tour dans l'animation bruyante des bords de Seine.

Il erre longtemps encore dans la nuit parisienne. Sans griserie, mais avec cet inexprimable besoin de marcher, d'évoluer dans une ville dont il n'a pourtant rien à faire, de retarder au maximum le moment où il faudra quitter les rues, le murmure des fenêtres ouvertes, les éclats de voix des cafés, la fraîcheur aiguë de l'air – autant de douceurs de promeneur auxquelles il se prétend indifférent, mais qui pourtant le retiennent. Il faut dire surtout que la perspective de retourner à l'hôtel n'offre que du négatif qu'il est si facile d'oublier en se laissant errer : le retour à un lieu muni de glaces le risque de croiser John la nécessité de s'abandonner dans ce corps au sommeil, qui reviendrait à accepter ce corps, d'une certaine façon la forte probabilité qu'au réveil, le lendemain, rien ne soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Marcher sans but semble alors une bien meilleure occupation.

John tente de le contacter plusieurs fois, mais il l'ignore : ne décroche pas quand il appelle, ne répond qu'évasivement aux sms. Il finit par inventer une excuse, une affaire qui lui prendrait toute son attention pour la soirée et à laquelle ne pourrait pas participer le docteur pour quelque raison saugrenue. Il ne le croit sans doute pas, mais du moins cesse d'essayer de le joindre.

Quand Sherlock finit malgré tout par rentrer à l'hôtel, il est très tard – presque _tôt_ – et il parvient à sa chambre sans croiser personne.


	3. Chapter 3

Il n'est pas encore tout à fait huit heures quand John se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux lentement, péniblement, comme si chaque paupière devait soulever un monde : le poids de ce que la nuit y a accumulé de rêves. C'est aussi que son sommeil n'a pas été complet. Il le sent, sans toutefois se rappeler immédiatement pourquoi, car il a l'habitude de ces insomnies, volontaires ou non, que la vie de soldat entraîne nécessairement. Il bat des cils quand il le peut, pour chasser le brouillard auquel ils sont accrochés. La conscience lui revient progressivement, en prenant bien son temps, puis les souvenirs, mollassons.

Hier soir quelque chose l'a tenu éveillé jusque tard... quoi, déjà ? Il bâille en commençant à se redresser. Il se rappelle avoir été tout grignoté de soucis qui le faisaient se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, mais sans pouvoir encore en déterminer l'origine. Il se frotte l'œil droit avec le poing, tout en esquissant la moue grognonne du Watson en train d'émerger. Harry faisait la même lorsqu'on la tirait de ses beuveries... Ah, voilà, s'inquiétait-il à son sujet ? Non, pourtant, elle va de mieux en mieux ces temps-ci, quoique Sherlock ait pu en dire à Noël...

Sherlock.

Tout lui revient d'un bloc : Sherlock, ses éternelles gamineries, mais cette disparition qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il lui arrive de filer, bien sûr, résoudre quelques « affaires personnelles », qui concernent généralement un entretien de son réseau de sans-abris ou autres ressources que dans son orgueil il rechigne à partager. Mais jamais rien qui dure une journée entière, et jamais rien, surtout, qui l'empêche d'envoyer à John les demandes de mille petites faveurs, _a fortiori_ le moindre message. Le docteur a bien tenté de se convaincre que, parce qu'ils ne sont plus à Londres, les « affaires » de Sherlock doivent lui prendre plus de temps mais rien n'explique la soudaineté de sa fuite, ni son inhabituel silence.

Repris soudain par l'inquiétude qui a troublé son sommeil, il se tire du lit avec empressement, enfile les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main et, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'œil encore glauque, se hâte vers la chambre du détective qui se trouve à trois portes de la sienne.

Il est très exactement huit heures et cinq minutes quand son poing s'abat pour frapper deux coups brefs mais efficaces. De l'autre côté, personne ne répond. Il attend quelques instants puis recommence. Silence. La troisième fois, il frappe neuf coups et y associe un « Sherlock ? » murmuré, afin de ne pas déranger les autres clients, mais assez haut pour se faire entendre du concerné. Toujours rien.

Il s'apprête à partir, croyant Sherlock réellement absent et commençant à s'imaginer toutes sortes d'épouvantables scénarios qui expliqueraient qu'il ne soit jamais rentré à l'hôtel, quand quelque chose le retient. C'est une odeur, légère encore, mais sur laquelle il ne peut se tromper. Pour vérifier il renifle profondément : dans le couloir, puis près de la porte, puis tout contre cette porte. Pas de doute : quelqu'un fume ou a fumé dans la chambre, et ça n'est certainement pas une femme de ménage.

« Sherlock, je sais que tu es là et je sais que tu as fumé. C'est interdit je te signale. »

Toujours aucune réponse. John tangue, partagé entre le soulagement de savoir son ami bien rentré et l'inquiétude renouvelée que lui cause ce bizarre comportement. L'odeur de cigarette n'est pas là pour le rassurer : même si Sherlock ne s'est jamais beaucoup soucié des règles, ça ne lui ressemble pas de les violer de manière aussi évidente et, surtout, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se remette à fumer ? La dernière fois correspondait au seul type de deuil qu'il ait sans doute jamais vécu, à la prétendue mort d'Irene Adler. Sans compter que, s'il se permet le tabac à une heure aussi indue, rien ne garantit qu'il ne se soit pas aussi remis à plus fort...

« Sherlock ! »

Son ton se fait plus pressé, ses coups plus insistants. La réserve de plus tôt s'envole en même temps que sa crainte de déranger : il y a plus grave, qui sait ce qui se passe dans cette chambre désespérément muette ? Il ignore si c'est de la bouderie ou une réelle incapacité physique qui empêche Sherlock de venir lui ouvrir, mais dans tous les cas il compte bien finir par entrer, et ce même s'il lui faut enfoncer la porte. Comme au bout de plusieurs minutes rien n'a bougé, il est de plus en plus tenté d'appliquer cette dernière solution. Il essaie tout de même encore quelque chose :

« Très bien, n'ouvre pas, comme tu veux. Mais sache que puisque tu fumes là où ça t'est interdit, je vais être dans l'obligation d'aller chercher le personnel de l'hôtel – et eux ont très certainement un double des clés. »

Que les menaces aient fait effet ou qu'il ait deviné dans la voix devenue rugueuse du docteur la violence qui commençait à l'habiter, Sherlock ouvre enfin la porte. John ne l'aperçoit que rapidement dans l'entrebâillement avant qu'il ne retourne au fond de la pièce : malgré la tiédeur ambiante, il est emmitouflé jusqu'à la tête dans un peignoir. De la bouderie, décidément probablement associée à cette fameuse attitude pantouflarde à laquelle il tient tant. John soupire, irrité de s'être autant inquiété pour ce qui ne doit être en somme qu'un énième caprice puéril. Ça ne l'empêche pas de rentrer dans la chambre et de se diriger directement vers la fenêtre pour aérer.

Sur le coin de la table de nuit il repère un cendrier, dont il ne pense pas même à interroger la provenance, rempli d'une dizaine de mégots. Tout autour, et jusque sur le sol, des traînés de cendre lui indiquent, sans qu'il ait besoin pour cela de l'esprit d'analyse de Sherlock Holmes, que ce dernier a eu une nuit extrêmement agitée, et durant laquelle il n'a certainement pas fermé l'œil. Il ne dit rien cependant, conscient que l'autre doit déjà _savoir qu'il sait_ , et s'occupe à ouvrir la fenêtre dans un grincement d'étoffe.

En bas, la rue est vide. Seul est passé un vélo, mais qui déjà disparaît au coin. John se rappelle alors que ce jour est un samedi – lui qui a toujours eu une très bonne notion du temps se perd dans les jours et les dates depuis que sa vie est devenue ce qu'elle est, semée d'enquêtes et d'aventures qui ne sont réglées par aucun rythme sinon celui des pulsions de son colocataire.

Il se recule tandis que l'air frais du dehors s'engouffre comme un jet d'eau dans l'atmosphère lourde et enfumée de la chambre.

Dans un coin, près de la porte de la salle de bain, Sherlock est vautré sur une chaise, tout emberlificoté dans son peignoir. John remarque qu'il se tient presque recroquevillé, lui qui d'ordinaire aime à s'affaler, les bras et les jambes étalés tout autour de lui, mais met ce changement sur le compte de son humeur maussade. Comme cette silhouette avachie ne semble pas encline à la conversation, il entreprend de s'occuper du bazar qui règne dans la pièce. À commencer par le cendrier.

« Vraiment, Sherlock, si tu tenais à ce point à te bousiller les poumons, tu aurais au moins pu le faire proprement... »

On ne lui répond pas, et il tâche d'ignorer, alors qu'il ramasse les mégots tombés par terre et époussette la table de nuit, la sensation aussi forte qu'embarrassante de s'être changé en Mrs Hudson.

Quand il a éliminé les traces les plus évidentes de l'ardent tabagisme dont a été victime la chambre, il s'assied au bord du lit, faisant face à la chaise de laquelle Sherlock n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? »

C'est encore le silence qui lui répond. Cette fois cependant il décide de ne pas s'avouer vaincu trop aisément et, les mains croisées sur les genoux, fixe la masse en peignoir en s'installant dans la même immobilité et le même mutisme. La scène dure un moment, durant lequel aucun des deux ne fait le moindre mouvement, n'esquisse la moindre intention de parler. John se sent d'une patience infinie, d'autant qu'il peut profiter de cette inertie forcée pour finir enfin calmement de s'extirper des dernières brumes du sommeil dont il a été trop brusquement tiré.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, Sherlock s'agite légèrement de sous le peignoir qui cache jusqu'à ses yeux. Puis il finit par lâcher :

« Il y a eu quelques... développements inattendus. »

John se raidit, étonné de la voix qu'il entend soudain.

« Sherlock ? Tu... tu vas bien ? »

C'est que ça n'est pas une voix abîmée par le tabac, la fatigue, la maladie ou quelque autre cause physique qui vient de heurter ses oreilles. Non, c'est une voix claire, posée, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même et de son air condescendant propre au détective... mais une voix très _féminine_.

Il ne risque pas de se retirer sans avoir obtenu le fin mot de l'affaire, maintenant aussi Sherlock, malgré l'aigreur de son ton qui signifie bien que c'est à contrecœur qu'il le fait, finit par expliquer sa journée de la veille. Il décrit son réveil, sa découverte – passe sur la profonde angoisse qu'elle lui a causée – donne brièvement quelques détails de son escapade, raconte sa résolution de l'enquête puis énonce son errance du soir. Il évite très soigneusement tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, concerne Irene Adler.

Sa fable – pas d'autre mot, quoiqu'il ait fait preuve d'une inhabituelle sobriété dans son récit – tire quelques ricanements à John, mais qui finissent par mourir devant le ton résolument sérieux de la voix. Une voix qu'il lui semble bien reconnaître comme celle de son ami malgré ses accents plus aigus. Alors il écoute jusqu'au bout, partagé entre l'envie de se fâcher de cette mauvaise blague et celle de plaindre celui qui, la racontant, en semble aussi convaincu. Au final il n'a pas besoin de dire qu'il ne croit pas un mot de toute cette histoire, ni de prendre son ton de pédopsychiatre devant les délires d'un petit patient : Sherlock, qui n'est pas d'humeur à disserter longuement, se contente de se lever, de repousser le peignoir et d'exhiber, sans pudeur, son nouveau visage et les formes de son nouveau corps qui se devinent sous la soie fine du pyjama – se devinent même très bien, à en croire la réaction du docteur, tout en rougeurs et bredouillements.

Ce dernier le fixe un moment, tout embarrassé de son émoi de célibataire devant une sensualité inattendue. Puis il semble se reprendre, ou le tenter du moins, et se met à papillonner des yeux vers le plafond, le nez se trémoussant de gêne. Ses pensées trébuchent, trop occupées par la rondeur d'une hanche sous quelques plis qui l'épousent, et il ne sait combien de secondes passent, martelées contre ses tempes par la pulsion déréglée de son sang.

Enfin, après le temps nécessaire à se remettre de telles émotions, il ramène son regard sur la silhouette qui n'a pas bougé. La ressemblance avec celui qu'elle prétend être est frappante, certes mais c'est bien une femme qu'il a sous les yeux. Comme l'explication qu'on lui a sorti est tout bonnement folle, il commence pour lui-même à émettre l'hypothèse qu'il s'agit d'une actrice embauchée par Sherlock afin de lui jouer quelque mauvais tour ou pour quelque expérience malsaine. Il n'en dit rien, mais l'incrédulité encore un peu rose de son visage doit le trahir à ce sujet : on lui propose le peu original mais néanmoins efficace jeu du _pose-moi-des-questions-dont-seul-Sherlock-connaîtrait-la-réponse_.

Soit.

C'est toute une série de questions qu'il jette, presque avec agressivité, malgré sa réputée galanterie : certaines pour tester les capacités d'analyse de la prétendue détective, d'autres plus intimes. À la quatorzième réponse parfaitement juste, il lui faut néanmoins s'admettre enfin convaincu, et il se rassied lourdement sur le lit d'où il s'était levé dans sa précipitation d'interrogateur.

« Mais comment... comment est-ce que ça peut être _possible_? Les gens ne changent pas de sexe en une nuit. »

Sherlock, en face, ravale son commentaire acide sur l'utilité de telles affirmations, et se contente de hausser les épaules. John continue à secouer la tête, les mains agitées mais jamais sûres de quoi faire – frotter le front, gratter le genou, pincer le nez, masser la nuque. Son air halluciné a quelque chose de profondément comique qui pourrait presque remonter le moral du détective, si la situation n'était pas si sombre.

Il en est à marmonner pour lui-même quelques phrases incompréhensibles, parmi lesquelles s'entendent des « pas possible », « en train de rêver » et autres « ai été drogué » quand Sherlock, sentant que cette réaction peut durer encore longtemps, le coupe :

« Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite. Je resterai à Paris jusqu'à avoir réglé cette... situation. »

Le docteur se tire de sa rêverie, le regard encore vague mais l'esprit vraisemblablement plus alerte. Il acquiesce en silence, mille théories se battant encore sous son front. Puis son regard retrouve toute sa concentration et les théories débordent de ses lèvres en flot quasi-ininterrompu :

Oh, la ferme, John. »

Pour une fois, il obéit et se tait, sans sembler prendre mal le ton pourtant extrêmement sec qui le reprend. Il sait bien que tâcher de rationaliser une chose aussi impossible ne mène à rien, et que, quelles que soient les solutions auxquelles il pourrait penser, Sherlock les aura déjà examinées de fond en comble. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il lui faut ça pour ne pas devenir fou – pour ne pas avoir à _accepter_. Et ce même si ses théories sont plus folles encore. Mais il lui reste celle de l'actrice, qui serait d'une manière ou d'une autre en contact avec Sherlock, qui ne dirait que ce qu'il lui dicterait. Qui aurait copié les moindres détails de son attitude : jusqu'à sa manière de s'asseoir, jusqu'à cette façon de joindre le bout des mains et de les poser contre le menton, pour réfléchir. Jusqu'à l'éclat de génie dans ses yeux ? Ces derniers seuls lui font douter de ce qui serait sinon la seule explication possible. Il y a trop de Sherlock Holmes dans l'intensité de ce regard pour être feint même par la meilleure des imitatrices.

La folie, alors, semble décidément la meilleure solution.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un temps, car il lui semble que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait absolument futile dans cette situation. Il songe plutôt à cette folie qui le menace, ou dans laquelle il a peut-être déjà sombré. Il se demande alors ce qu'il préférerait : que l'impossible ait pris le pas sur le réel, que cette femme soit bel et bien Sherlock, avec tout ce que cela implique... ou qu'il ne s'agisse que de quelque délire de son esprit rendu malade, par sa vie avec les Holmes, peut-être, ou même avant, par la guerre et alors, à croire le peu de psychanalyse qu'il connaît, qu'il s'agisse en somme de l'expression de désirs et fantasmes jusque là refoulés. Il ne croit, ne veut croire à aucune de ces solutions : ne lui reste alors que le vertigineux néant de l'inexplicable.

On finit par le tirer de ses sombres réflexions :

« Il faudra que tu appelles Lestrade. »

Il n'y a pas besoin de préciser pourquoi, malgré l'hébétude dans laquelle il se trouve et qui ramollit considérablement ses capacités intellectuelles. La voix de Sherlock n'est pas la sienne, sa voix le trahirait. Évidemment. Alors le détective entreprend d'expliquer depuis le début l'affaire de la femme poignardée, chaque détail, chaque subtilité, d'énumérer chaque preuve et chaque moyen de l'obtenir.

John écoute, toujours aussi sidéré par les parfaites similitudes entre l'homme qu'il connaissait et la femme qu'il a désormais sous les yeux : la vitesse de la parole, l'ironie de certaines remarques, dans des apartés plus aiguës, la condescendance du tout. Les attitudes également n'ont pas changé : les mouvements vifs des mains, les petits signes de tête, la précipitation de la démarche. Même si cette démarche a désormais quelques détails qui le font déglutir avec peine.

Il tâche de se concentrer pour tout retenir, car il lui faudra tout transmettre à Scotland Yard, mais il rencontre quelques difficultés non pas à cause de l'état de choc dans lequel l'a plongé la révélation, même si ça n'aide pas non plus, mais bien parce que Sherlock, qui s'est relevé depuis un moment, se laissant emporter dans ses explications, arpente la pièce de long en large, sans faire mine de comprendre l'effet qu'il produit ainsi. Il n'a pas remis son peignoir, toujours abandonné au sol comme un tas de feuilles mortes, et chacun de ses mouvements fait onduler son corps sous le tissu décidément trop fin de son pyjama. La peau glisse, dessine ses formes souples, comme la silhouette d'un poisson se devine sous la claire surface de l'eau. John, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvient pas à ignorer l'affolante sensualité qu'il perçoit se dégager de la scène, et son regard, chaque fois que Sherlock ne peut le voir, glisse sur un corps qui, malgré l'homme qu'il abrite, demeure résolument féminin.

La honte lui mord la poitrine, à lui qui, s'il eut toujours un grand amour des femmes, ne fut jamais foncièrement _pervers_ ni incapable de détourner le regard dans les situations gênantes. Pourquoi aujourd'hui a-t-il aussi peu de contrôle ? Sans doute la fatigue et le choc de la nouvelle lui ont-ils irrévocablement sapé toute volonté. Mais bien davantage, et il a de cela parfaitement conscience, c'est la trouble androgénie de ce corps, l'impossibilité de son existence en tension avec sa radicale matérialité, la relative monstruosité de son hermaphrodisme liée à sa très saine beauté, qui le rendent si hypnotisant.

Il ne fut jamais attiré par son colocataire homme, de cela il est certain – malgré tout ce que de mauvaises langues purent en dire, son amitié, si forte qu'elle soit, fut toujours platonique. Il ne lui semble pas à présent ressentir davantage de désir pour la pensée qu'il a de Sherlock, qu'il continue bien naturellement de considérer au masculin du moins tâche-t-il de s'en convaincre. Car comment expliquer autrement que par quelque débordement du cadre de la pure amitié l'attirance irrépressible qui le traverse pour la femme devant lui ? Ça n'est pas que l'excitation de n'importe quel homme hétérosexuel pour un corps féminin dans le contexte d'une chambre d'hôtel non, ce qu'il ressent est bien plus puissant, bien au delà. Il ne trouverait certainement pas ce corps et ses formes seules si affolants si Sherlock n'était pas piégé dedans. Une curiosité malsaine, sans doute le mélange de sentiments contradictoires additionné à son trouble matinal. À n'y rien comprendre, en tous cas.

Alors il songe, tandis que les explications du détective continuent à s'enregistrer dans un coin de son cerveau, qu'il est décidément _très mal barré_.

Le surlendemain, John a Lestrade au bout du fil, qui l'a rappelé pour le tenir au courant de sa coopération avec la police parisienne : grâce à Sherlock, le meurtrier a été appréhendé reste à la justice française à trancher pour savoir si la dimension « accidentelle » de l'attaque peut diminuer la peine.

« Et donc, finit Greg, sur un ton devenu moins professionnel, vous comptez rester combien de temps en vacances ? »

C'est l'excuse qu'ils avaient convenue et qui, malgré le bien naturel étonnement du policier au premier abord – Sherlock Holmes, prendre des vacances ? – a fini par être acceptée. Paris, après tout, ne doit pas offrir moins d'opportunités criminelles que Londres sans compter que les richesses vinicoles du pays n'auront pas de sitôt fini d'occuper le détective.

John se tourne vers Sherlock dans un haussement de sourcils, pour lui demander son avis sur la question. Ce dernier a un geste évasif de la main, et le docteur se perd un moment dans la réflexion que ce geste ne porte pas la féminité qu'on aurait pu en attendre, mais évoque trop clairement les habituelles mimiques de son agaçant colocataire. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doutes quant à la réelle identité de cette femme aux airs de Sherlock s'évaporent peu à peu.

« Allo, John ? Combien de temps ces vacances ?

Ah, hum, oui, se reprend-il en se tournant pour tâcher – vainement – de cacher sa gêne. Durée encore indéterminée. Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression que Sherlock se plaît bien ici... »

Le concerné ne l'a pas entendu, ou fait très bien semblant, trop occupé à fermer le haut de sa valise. John, après avoir raccroché, attrape de même la sienne, et suit son ami dans l'ascenseur.

Ils quittent l'hôtel, où le soudain changement de sexe d'un des clients serait trop difficile à expliquer, pour emménager dans un bel appartement prêté pour presque rien par l'agence, en remerciement de l'aide du détective. John se demande encore comment Sherlock fait pour obtenir aussi aisément des faveurs là où toute autre personne, pour un même service rendu, n'aurait certainement gagné qu'une carte de fidélité gratuite ou quelques médiocres réductions. Mais il ne se plaint pas, bien sûr, follement ravi de serrer dans sa poche les clés d'un grand trois pièces situé en plein cœur de Paris, avec vue sur le Jardin des Tuileries.

À vivre avec Sherlock, il en viendrait à croire à la magie.


	4. Chapter 4

Le jour s'est levé depuis peu sur la ville. Il a dans son élan déchiré les toiles de ténèbres qui pendaient aux arbres du Jardin des Tuileries, secoué l'ombre qui rampait dans la poussière, allumé lentement l'horizon et le fait se dresser comme dans un bâillement au dessus des toits couleur ardoise et brique de la mer parisienne. Les rues s'éveillent, la fumée d'une boulangerie s'échappe déjà dans une odeur de pain au chocolat. Des grincements de volets se font écho d'immeuble en immeuble, et des froissements de rideaux, et des soupirs de dormeurs bienheureux dans la clarté encore douce du jour naissant.

Dans l'appartement du jeune couple londonien récemment emménagé, que tous les voisins s'entendent à juger charmant malgré la bizarrerie de la demoiselle, un chuintement humide traverse l'air. Il y reste en suspend quelques instants – deux, peut-être trois minutes – avant d'être interrompu par des notes aiguës de porcelaine. John hume le thé ainsi préparé, y trempe les lèvres dans un petit bruit de succion qu'il ne se permet que parce qu'il est seul dans la cuisine. La vapeur parfumée du liquide lui caresse les joues, et il en sent la chaleur lui couler dans le corps avec délice. Encore une lapée, puis il amène le service sur la table basse du salon.

Les pièces ici sont plus petites qu'à Baker Street, mais l'emplacement est tel et le loyer si purement symbolique qu'il n'y a guère à se plaindre. La disposition diffère également, bien sûr, et la hauteur de plafond : l'appartement est situé juste sous les toits. Mais en dehors de ça, l'ensemble des lieux a transporté à Paris l'ambiance du 221B londonien. Il faut dire aussi que Sherlock semble incapable de vivre sans son capharnaüm habituel, dans lequel il se retrouve pourtant comme s'il en avait un plan détaillé gravé dans la tête. Enfin, il en a certainement un.

Dès les premiers jours de leur impromptu déménagement, il a fait venir de Londres un certain nombre de ses possessions, dont le crâne, bien sûr, et toutes sortes d'autres objets hétéroclites, que John a dû le regarder éparpiller à sa guise dans le salon jusque là si bien rangé, avec un désespoir résolu. Pour que toutes ces livraisons n'attirent pas le regard de quelques indiscrets – au hasard : Mycroft –, il a eu recours à ses relations et méthodes si particulières. John en a fait les frais la première fois, lorsque, entendant bizarrement toquer à la fenêtre, il a naïvement ouvert, pour se retrouver avec un pigeon hystérique en train de lui battre des ailes dans le nez. Ç'avait été la livraison d'un petit sac d'ossements, très probablement humains, que le docteur avait préféré ne pas interroger davantage. Depuis, il se tient loin des fenêtres et de la porte quand Sherlock n'est pas à la maison.

Comme il s'assied au fond de son fauteuil, sa tasse de thé à la main, ainsi qu'il le fait tous les matins, il prend soudain conscience de la routine qui a eu le temps de s'installer, contre toute attente, dans ce confortable petit appartement parisien, depuis les dix derniers jours.

Entre sept et huit heures, il se réveille, émerge lentement. Puis il se lève et passe se débarbouiller à la salle de bain avant de préparer le thé, comme il le faisait à Baker Street, comme si rien n'avait changé. Sherlock généralement surgit autour de neuf heures, même s'il est moins régulier que lui, se sert une tasse seule tout en ignorant ses conseils médicaux quant à l'importance du petit déjeuner puis disparaît à nouveau pendant une heure ou deux. Il ne sort presque pas le matin, ou alors bien plus tardivement qu'à Londres mais semble avoir développé un certain goût pour les balades nocturnes. Quant aux affaires dont il s'occupe dans l'après-midi – il a apparemment réussi en un temps record à lier des liens avec la police parisienne –, il n'invite que rarement son docteur à y participer, et toujours discrètement : c'est que comme lui n'a pas changé, il risquerait de les faire repérer. Au final, John se retrouve avec plus de temps libre qu'il ne lui en faut et, pour éviter la dépression que lui cause toujours l'inactivité et ses questions sans réponse quant au bizarre emploi du temps de Sherlock, il passe ses journées à faire le touriste et explorer toutes les opportunités culturelles de la capitale.

Aujourd'hui justement doit être la journée Versailles. Il attend son colocataire afin de l'en avertir, et surtout – quoiqu'il ne l'admette pas trop – de vérifier s'il n'a effectivement pas besoin de lui. C'est que ces temps-ci, il se trouve affreusement incapable de lui dire non pour quoi que ce soit. Oh ! il n'en fut jamais vraiment capable, certes mais depuis qu'il le délaisse pour quelques affaires mystérieuses, sa frustration empire son naturel désir de participer aux aventures policières du grand Sherlock Holmes, quoique dernièrement incognito. Il se rend compte que la routine, s'il parvient si aisément à s'y glisser, ne lui va décidément pas. Les appels impromptus de Lestrade, les joyeuses annonces de meurtre à une Mrs Hudson toujours si facilement choquée, les enlèvements surprise de Mycroft, toutes les intrigues, autant d'épices dans une vie autrement si morne, lui manquent terriblement. Heureusement il y a le sel de tout de même vivre avec Sherlock, et le poivre intriguant que ce Sherlock soit femme mais la routine les dilue trop.

Cette routine cependant est brisée nette par une entrée inattendue au salon ce matin. John devrait avoir appris, à force, que rien de demeure très longtemps monotone avec un colocataire comme Sherlock Holmes... Mais il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la vision qui se présente à lui et le fait s'étrangler avec sa dernière gorgée de thé : la femme qui se tient à l'autre bout de la pièce n'a plus rien à voir avec l'ancien détective, sinon un vague reflet dans les traits du visage. Elle porte des habits très _jeune_ , et plus les équivalents à sa taille des pantalons et chemises de son alter-ego masculin : une veste fine ouverte sur un débardeur à motifs floraux une jupe plissée, froncée à la bordure des collants et des ballerines à rayures. Tout, jusqu'aux détails de sa coiffure – une barrette en forme de papillon – et de son maquillage – oui, maquillage, discret mais bien présent – lui donne dix ans de moins, et surtout une aura troublante, que John ne saurait décrire autrement que par le terme déstabilisant de « mignonne ». Mais sans doute cette dernière est-elle surtout due à la posture de la "jeune" femme, toute en feinte timidité, et à son expression, qui forme une moue que l'exagération rend étrangement crédible.

Il faut un instant à John pour se reprendre et se rappeler que la personne en face de lui est bien censée être son colocataire. On l'y aide heureusement : soudain la moue disparaît pour céder la place à l'éternelle mimique goguenarde, le corps se redresse avec assurance et vivacité, et Sherlock Holmes est de retour, sans le moindre doute possible.

« Bien. »

Il ne dit rien de plus avant d'attraper à son tour une tasse de thé : le ton cynique glissé dans ce petit mot suffit à faire comprendre à John qu'il vient d'être le sujet d'une expérience, et que l'expérience a réussi.

Un silence s'installe tandis qu'ils boivent tous deux. John tâche de se retenir de couler autant de regards vers la surprenante nouvelle identité de son colocataire qu'il le désirerait. Sherlock fait semblant de réfléchir tout en s'amusant éperdument du manège si peu discret du docteur. Enfin il met fin à sa gêne en brisant le silence :

« Je suis étudiante.

Euh. Quoi ?

Je dois « m'infiltrer » dans une université. La Sorbonne, ça ne te dit rien ? »

John reste hébété une seconde encore, puis se pince le haut du nez en essayant de retrouver sa concentration.

« Oui, la Sorbonne, oui. Ils ont un trafic de drogues entre étudiants, c'est ça ?

Allons ! Tu crois vraiment que je me serais dérangé pour ça ? Un trafic, d'accord mais bien plus intéressant... »

John ne demande pas davantage de précisions, se doutant qu'encore une fois il doit s'agir de quelque cas secret sur lequel Sherlock ne voudra pas développer. Il ne le fait pas en effet ce qui, pour lui qui aime tant se vanter de son travail, veut tout dire.

Il semble y penser en sirotant son thé, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce – mais pas rêveur, trop plein, comme toujours, des mille réflexions qui l'occupent. La main qui tient la porcelaine en tapote le bout de ses ongles vernis de bleu. Au poignet, un petit bracelet assorti se balance. Un instant il tourne la tête, et sous le moutonnement noir des cheveux apparaît l'éclat d'une boucle d'oreille.

John observe tous ces détails à la dérobée, impressionné par le réalisme du déguisement. Ce dernier est même si bluffant qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir gêné, tout en sachant pourtant bien que ça n'est pas réellement une jeune inconnue débarquée de son campus qui se trouve en train de boire du thé à quelques pas. Ne reste d'Holmes que l'expression, les sourcils froncés et la pupille intensément enfouie en elle-même.

Le silence perdure. C'est le docteur cette fois qui se décide à le briser, pour amener la question que le détective, bien évidemment, avait déjà devinée :

« Je vais à...

Versailles ? Oui, oui. Amuse-toi bien – je n'en doute pas. »

Comme John commence juste à ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, il se fait à nouveau interrompre :

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, tout de même. Toi et moi allons à l'Opéra, ce soir. »

Il tente de résiste à la curiosité qui, comme trop souvent, tend à lui faire oublier à quel point son colocataire vient de le vexer. Mais le petit haussement de sourcil mystérieux que ce dernier lui envoie l'achève sans retour possible et puis l' _Opéra_! Alors il demande, sur un ton qu'il tâche vainement de rendre neutre mais dans lequel ne se perçoit que trop bien son excitation :

« Pour quoi faire ?

À ton avis ? J'ai besoin d'un cavalier. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sherlock est parti, sans doute pour ses occupations estudiantines, et John contemple les tasses vides, toujours assis au fond de son fauteuil. Dans l'air flotte une légère odeur de parfum, à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention plus tôt, le nez trop pris dans des effluves de thé, mais à laquelle il ne peut maintenant échapper : c'est là comme la trace d'une présence, gravée en négatif dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Avec ce parfum seul associé au souvenir de la jeune femme qui le portait, en oubliant son trop typique froncement de sourcils, il a la sensation vivace d'avoir côtoyé, pendant quelques instants, cette étudiante qu'il ne connaît pas, avec tous les secrets de sa vie, son goût pour le bleu, son attachement, peut-être, pour le fin bracelet qui dansait à son poignet. Il a conscience bien sûr que ça n'est là de sa part que pur sentimentalisme mais il se laisse aller à en profiter un moment.

Et puis, à y réfléchir, lui vient la constatation que, s'il peut si aisément croire à l'existence de ce qui n'est pourtant qu'un énième déguisement de son colocataire, c'est qu'il ne connaît plus ce dernier. Ou plutôt il le connaît trop bien : trop séparé du corps qui est le sien désormais. John vit avec une femme, mais quand elle lui parle, malgré sa voix, c'est Sherlock qu'il entend quand elle passe devant lui, malgré ses formes, c'est Sherlock qu'il voit et quand il la considère, chaque fois, c'est à Sherlock qu'il pense. Bien normal, sans doute, puisqu'il s'agit effectivement de Sherlock – mais ce dont il se rend compte est qu'il en vient à oublier, finalement, le détail physique de ce qu'est devenu son corps. Aussi quand il le surprend soudain sorti de ses chemises, peignoirs ou tout autres attributs habituels qui renvoient si aisément à son ami _homme_ , comme ç'a été le cas ce matin, il en vient à oublier à qui il a affaire, à être surpris devant cette _femme_ inconnue. Et cela risque de lui poser problème un jour.

Comme ce soir, au hasard, quand il devra lui prendre le bras dans les escaliers de l'Opéra : ce sera Sherlock Holmes à son bras, son ami et lui sous couverture, et non pas quelque _vrai_ rendez-vous galant avec la charmante femme dont il jouera le rôle.

Ne pas confondre.

John crispe la main sur le bras du fauteuil en se répétant ces mots : _ne pas confondre_. Il lui a été si facile jusque là d'ignorer la forme féminine avec laquelle il vivait pourtant. Si facile, parce que Sherlock n'a pas changé la moindre de ses habitudes, ne lui a laissé voir de lui que ce qu'il a toujours été – et est encore ! Si facile, surtout, de détourner les yeux, de ne pas y penser. D'ignorer le regard des gens qui, évidemment, les prennent pour un couple : pas si inhabituel, mais à présent il n'a plus le droit de le nier, question de couverture. Si facile de ne plus réfléchir à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait découvert le nouveau Sherlock dans sa chambre d'hôtel, quelques jours plus tôt...

Il se lève avec brusquerie pour ranger la vaisselle : pour ne toujours pas y repenser. Facile, décidément et puis s'il ne pense à rien, il n'y a rien à confondre, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans la lueur tamisée de sa chambre (il faudra qu'il songe à changer l'ampoule), John, en face de son miroir, détaille son reflet avec une moue critique depuis plusieurs minutes. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas habitué au port du costard. Il s'en serait passé s'il avait eu le choix, sachant bien que de nos jours il est tout à fait concevable de se rendre à l'opéra dans une tenue plus basique mais Sherlock en rentrant ce soir-là lui a tendu l'ensemble, avec un de ses haussements de sourcils autoritaires qui ne laissent pas de place à la discussion. Il a bien fallu qu'il l'enfile, et l'ajuste – ce qui lui a pris un temps fou. Très franchement, il trouve le tout relativement inconfortable, et même pas si élégant que ça. Sur lui, en tous cas : il est certain que Sherlock doit porter le costard à merveille, comme tout ce qui implique une chemise.

Mais il se rappelle soudain que le détective portera plus probablement une robe, ce soir. En y songeant, il se sent bêtement intimidé, comme s'il lui fallait absolument être à la hauteur de sa « cavalière » tout en sachant qu'il ne le serait pas. Il se regarde encore dans sa glace, fait un pas de côté, ramène sa jambe, se regarde de face, de profil, se remet de face, réarrange sa tenue, se tourne et se retourne sans cesser de tripoter sa veste. Non, vraiment, ça ne lui va pas. Le costume militaire, c'était une chose, mais ça... ! Il se sent ridicule, et complètement ampoulé dans une tenue qui lui correspond si peu.

« J'ai l'air d'un mafieux » fait-il remarquer à son reflet, le sourcil levé et les dents serrées pour illustrer son impression.

Son reflet le contredit totalement.

« Non, d'accord, plutôt d'un rappeur dans un clip louche. »

Son reflet reste stoïque malgré les images assez dérangeantes qui lui traversent l'esprit.

Une dernière fois il se regarde, avec sérieux, toujours aussi peu convaincu par lui-même mais essayant du moins de repérer les faiblesses pour les arranger au possible.

Il en est à plier et déplier le bas de son pantalon quand Sherlock surgit dans la pièce, sans toquer, évidemment. Il est en train d'attacher des boucles d'oreille à pression, dont le long ciselé épouse gracieusement la forme de son cou, dégagé par la coiffure sophistiquée que ses cheveux pourtant courts arborent. John le regarde en en oubliant de cligner des yeux, trop ébloui par la robe de soie qui enveloppe son corps en ne le moulant qu'à peine – de quoi laisser deviner les formes sans les afficher trop crûment – et dévoile ses longues jambes sculptées par des talons d'une hauteur respectable. Sous le bourdonnement de son admiration, qui malgré lui fait couler un liquide chaud dans sa poitrine, il n'entend qu'à peine une voix s'adresser à lui. Comme elle répète, il fait un effort, cependant, et finit par se tirer, mais non sans peine, de la léthargie bienheureuse dans laquelle il avait sombré.

« John ? Je disais que tu es très bien. »

Il ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de retourner le compliment, à ses yeux tellement mieux mérité par une Sherlock effectivement magnifique, mais il ne sait comment le formuler et sa voix finit par mourir dans un petit bruit embarrassant. Il tousse pour se ressaisir.

Les lèvres vermeilles – tiens, oui, vermeilles – lui lancent un sourire goguenard dont il n'a même pas la force de se vexer. Il constate sans y songer le reste du maquillage : les joues creusées d'une ombre, les paupières bordées de noir et d'argent, les cils longs, à donner le vertige au regard. Il a beau essayer, et malgré l'expression que ces traits abordent, John ne parvient pas à y reconnaître quoique ce soit de Sherlock : tout appartient trop à une femme sublime qu'il lui semble vaguement connaître sans encore parvenir à bien cerner l'origine de la nostalgie qui l'agite à sa vue – comme une amie d'enfance plus fréquentée depuis longtemps et qu'on retrouverait soudain sans encore comprendre qu'il s'agit d'elle. Il a presque l'impression, chaleureuse au creux de ses côtes, d'emmener à un bal une belle inconnue qu'il tenterait de séduire depuis un moment.

Mais _ne pas confondre_.

Il s'ébroue, comme soudain sorti de sa torpeur réajuste une énième fois son costume ainsi dérangé. Puis il suit jusqu'au taxi les jambes fines et ondulantes qui le précèdent, sans même penser à se demander comment Sherlock parvient à marcher avec de tels talons, trop occupé à tenter de ne pas se laisser hypnotiser par ce corps qu'il s'apprête à côtoyer de près pour toute une soirée.


End file.
